itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Archmagus Quen
Otherwise known as Evil Wizard Quen, was one of the final bosses of The Crystal Skycity Arc. He was encountered in Quen's Tomb (The Lower Crypts area of The Underspire) and defeated by the combined efforts of Team White and Team Red Curiously, his blood was able to partially fuel Snow Black after she had been freed from her prison. Whether or not this meant that Quen had royal blood, if he had experimented on himself to have it (possibly using the actual Snow White or some other means?), if it was because he claimed himself a King (due to his encounter intro), or for some other reason is unknown. Quen has shown to use a knife, a variety of spells, and shoot a miniature burst of razor blades from his sleeve Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Quen was the original developer (or one of them) of Ganthian Magic. Before Limius, Quen was the original Ganthian Archmagus when he earned the title for defeating the Southern Fiends that had chased refugees into Ganthia (following The First Southern Massacre). Using the new efficient form of Ganthian Magic, The Crystal Skycity / Ganthian Kingdom was able to prosper. Quen and the Moon Elves During his time as Archmagus, Quen would come to encounter a giant that was captured by the Crystal Knights After being tortured, the giant would claim that he was from the Moon and reveal to Quen that he was going to use the power of the tides to call his people to the world so they could take over the planet. The Crystal King and the Knights found this story absurd and laughed. They were going to simply kill the giant, but Quen fearing the idea of a powerful race of super beasts returning to Pangaea and causing potential chaos, decided to take measures to make sure they couldn't return. In order to do so, he needed Vasericosm alive. While Quen is successful in building the device, Vaser manages to escape (although since the device was function Quen had effectively stopped the potential return of the Moon Elves). Quen would make notes and keep research about the Moon Elves and Vasericosm as well as other things related to the ordeal. Quen Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Some time would pass and The Crystal King would come to fear the power of Demons. He would order Quen to capture and study Demons so that they could better understand the potential enemy. With the help of his assistance Clarice (a simple magician of low talent whose main contributing factor was her imagination and cunning) Quen was able to develop a tactic that could be used to disable and capture Demons. Three subjects were captured and put into stasis. They were labeled Boy 1, Boy 2, and Boy 3. Boy 1 was a local denizen named Dog, who had been raised among humans. He didn't fight back when put into stasis Boy 2 (Bluebird) was the first subject to actually be captured. With Clarice's help, Quen was able to execute a clever trap. Boy 2 was captured without any casualties. Quen wasn't entirely content with this result as some of his peers made fun of him for always relying on his assistant to come up with ideas for him. For Boy 3 Quen ignored Cat's strategy and made one of his own. Boy 3, who would come to be known as Arnett, would take out many of the Ganthian Forces and the operation would be considered mostly as a failure despite capturing Arnett. It was mainly due to the aid of Truman that they were able to capture Arnett at all. Clarice and Quen would conduct experiments on the subjects for a time. Time would pass and The Realm of Darkness would eventually be discovered. Quen was sent on the first excursion to figure out exactly what was down there, and naturally his assistant Clarice joined him as well. It is here that they would find The Living Darkness (and unbeknownst to Quen at the time, Clarice would become infatuated with it/her) As they routinely traveled to the Realm of Darkness to check on the status of the Underspire, an underground laboratory which would serve as their base of operations once they began studying this realm full time (would become Quen's Tomb area?), they would also return to the Ganthian Tower in the Crystal Skycity. More time would pass and events involving the subjects would pass (Cat taking Bluebird's soul, Arnett escaping, Cat betraying Quen at times etc). Quen and Clarice would eventually be assigned to the Underspire full time. His time there had driven him slightly mad and he dreamed of performing experiments on living subjects. He already knew of Cat's betrayals but decided to keep her around for the time being as he knew that she would not expose him to the King. Quen would go on to distract himself with other forms of research. In this isolated laboratory, he was free from the watchful eyes of society. First focusing on the magic of Animation, Quen ordered statues to be sent to his laboratory and began bringing them to life. He became a master of petrification magic as well as animation. Due to an accident, after bringing a cherub statue to life, Quen mistakenly granted it the quality of animating other statues. His entire warehouse full of cherub statues was brought to life in the span of one night, as they spread the gift of life to each other. Luckily, he was able to get on top of it quickly with the help of Cat (who strangely seemed to know exactly what was going on before it happened). They sealed the cherubs away, along with all of the other statues, and Quen decided it was time to focus on living test subjects. This operation didn't last long. After recapturing Arnett, Truman arrived to question Quen about what had happened back in the Ganthian Tower (Arnett and Bluebird issue etc). What he found was a mad scientist whose assistant had disappeared and who hadn't done any of the things the king had commanded him to do. He may have been involved with the disappearance of a Snow White but it is unknown (she was eaten by Gremlocks supposedly) Truman ordered the Mad Scientist to stand down but was unable to stop him at the time as he had become too strong. Truman told the king that the best thing to do was seal it all off. The operation needed to be shut down. Since this seemed sensible at the time, the king complied. Cat and Quen would wage an underground war against each other. Ironically, as EvilFairy had used so much power in turning Cat into the perfect Servant, her own power was severely weakened. This gave Quen the opportunity to capture the Idol of the Underspire (Snow Black's physical body at the time) and cast a powerful spell of Petrification on her. Cat vanished, biding her time until she could resurrect the Princess. The day that Quen accomplished what he had been sent there to do, neutralizing the Living Darkness, was the day that Truman sealed off the entrance to his tomb. Vowing revenge against the Crystal King, Quen waited for the day when some fool adventurer would come to raid his tomb. Over the next decade, disrepair and neglect caused the Underspire to transform into a dungeon. The true purpose was forgotten, until the day when the Realm of Darkness was disturbed, and the Living Darkness would be awoken once more. Crystal Skycity Arc Evil Wizard Quen would be confronted by Team Red and Team White during the climax. With their combined efforts they are able to defeat him. Following his death, Cat retrieves some of his blood supposedly to help partially fuel Snow Black in something she was doing. Chekov's Gun Arc Quen is briefly mentioned as one of his Magic Lamps makes an appearance. Catharsis Arc Quen is mentioned a few times during this arc (mostly about his relationship with the Moon Elves). The Moon Elves are interested in Quen, believing that he is still alive (they can have a bad sense of time), and sought Knights (which they believed to be the Crystal Knights) in an effort to find him and / or the Moon Blocking Device. Some of his notes (which were marked by Archmagus Limius) would be found in a temple somewhere in the southern ruins of Catharsis. One of his labs would also be found in the primary ruins at the center of the island (believed to be related to the Crystal Palace).Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD4 Characters Category:ITD7 Characters